KMemories of the past
by Izumokusanagi1347
Summary: Fushimi walks by in the park and saw the Homura gang and was actually raged in a combat with his old friend, Yata Misaki and also talks about their child life they spent in the orphanage and also encounters Fushimi's different personality that strives to kill yata. Will yata be able to save Fushimi's dark personlaity?


**Memories of the past**

**in a sunny afternoon fushimi walks in a park and then saw the Homura gang in the park with their king, Souh Mikoto. And then he scratches his homura mark with an annoying impression. "guess he's not here then, I'll have to continue my job.**

" **saying with a boring expression on his face the whole time. ''Saru?" Fushimi hears a familiar and annoying tone and turned around and saw it was... "MISAKI?!" said fushimi in a happy yet scary manner. " Stop calling my name in that creepy tone!" Yata tells fushimi in a deadpan look. "Anyways, what are you doing here anyway?" says Yata with curiousity in his face. Fushimi then replies with a very annoying expression," My captain told me to go to a certain Orphanage that you and I went when we we're **

**still a toddler."**

"**Orphanage?!" Say's Yata in a very rude tone. **

" **Like I care for that stupid orphanage!" **

**As soon Fushimi heard the word ''stupid'', he suddenly said to yata in a very murderous voice and said to him,**

"**Mi~SA~KI, you better take those words back!"**

**He then pulls his saber and shouts"Fushimi... READY!". He then starts to hit yata, but yata then again blocks all his attacks."What?! So, you want to have a chit chat time huh? Well fine then!" **

**Then red aura started to gush out of Yata's body. Then Fushimi also released out all his blue aura and then fushimi and yata started to move step forward and then fushimi gave a very hard swing, but **

**misses. " How can you say such things misaki?! That orphanaged was our only memory together!" **

**Fushimi tells yata in a very angerly manner. And then flashbacks showed all over in a very green and peaceful place, where birds sing and children plays. Except for one particular kid that doesn't knows how to get along with others sleeping under a shade of a tree with a book in front of his face.**

**And then suddenly a very cute and energetic kid came and kept on shouting his name**

**," Saru! Saru! Wake up!" say's yata in a very cute voice. **

**Fushimi then wakes up,"Yata, can't you see i'm busy doing something?" replies fushimi in a very sleepy and disturbing **

**tone.**

"**Busy? You we're just sleeping lazily. Come with me I've got something to show you!." **

**Pulls fushimi's arm in an instant and runs together with him.**

" **Hey wait! Where are we going?" Say's Fushimi. **

"**Just follow me!" Replies Yata in a very exciting voice.**

"**Are we there yet?" Asking in a very boring way. And then finally arrived at their destination and then hides behind a bush. **

" **What are we doing here anyway Yata?" say's fushimi with curiousity in his head for he does not knows what Yata was up to that time.**

"**Shhhhhh! Keep it down Fushimi. Look." **

**Points at two men." Aren't they cool?" Yata asking Fushimi. Fushimi then looks at them and then said," All I see is just a red haired guys with a cigarette in his mouth and the smell of alcohol and a tall stupid guy wearing a thick framed stupid glasses." Yata whacks **

**Fushimi in the head and tells him,**

" **Idiot! Can't you take a closer look at them? There is a blue and red aura around them!" As Fushimi leans forward, he then tells Yata," As you said that, yeah. There are blue and red aura's ****around them." **

" **I think that red guy is cool" Say's yata with an admiration in his eyes." Yeah, your right. Hey Yata! If ever adopts us, let's go to that guy!" Holds hands with yata in a very happy way. And then Yata replies with a cute yes and went on to meet those two men. Munakata and Mikoto then saw two little children walking towards them and then Munakta then asked Fushimi,"**

**We'll hi there little cute glasses, what's your name?" Asking with a smile on his face.**

" **My name is Saruhiko Fushimi.'' Say's Fushimi in a very shyly manner. **

"**What's your name kid?" Mikoto asks Yata. **

"**u-um, my name is Misaki Yata." **

"**I see then." replies Mikoto with a smile on his face that he never smiled before in his life. **

" **Fushimi Saruhiko, that's a cute name. Can I call you Saru?" Munakata asks Fushimi. And then all of a sudden Yata burst out into laughter after hearing Fushimi's name. **

"**Hahahahah! Even an adult called you Saru!" Then Fushimi replies to yata with a blush on his face,**

" **It's ok for him to call me Saru than you, MI~SA~KI!" And then yata grabs Fushimi and the both of them fought with their hearts content. And while Munakata and Mikoto lauhed at the cuteness of the two kid's fighting. **

"**Umm, sir. We we're in the middle of adopting?" Say's the lady who was there the whole time. " A-a-adopt?!" Say's yata and Fushimi with a shocking and happy smile. Then Yata and Fushimi went near to mikoto and hugged him.**

" **We want to be with this uncle."Then Munakata said to Mikoto "I guess they like you very much, Mikoto." . **

" **Now, now kids, your not the ones who should be deciding, it is they who should decide." Said the nurse with somehow hatred between Yata and Fushimi for they are the ones who always causes trouble in the orphanage. When they both heard what the lady told them, they stepped backwards and told the lady,**

" **if that uncle chooses us, we will go with him ok? Me and Yata." "Yeah we will go with him, ohhh please mr., please choice us!"**

**Then with a tick of a glasses and the rub of a hair, they finally looked at each other and agreed. The Blue king stepped forward and told the lady," **

**I'll choose Saru." **

"**Then I'll choose that brat then." Said the red king with no excitement at all.**

"**What?!" How can it be?!"**

"**Why? Why didn't you choose us both uncle?!" Please ,let me and Misaki go with you!"**

"**Ok that's enough! They made that decision. So how about you come and-"**

"**NO! I want to be with Yata! Until we die!" Say's Fushimi as he was about to be pulled away by the lady.**

" **Ok! Enough with the drama! Tiashe, please help me set these two apart!" said the lady as she was calling the other girl.**

**And when they were pulled apart, Yata streched out his hand for Fushimi shouting," Saru! Saru!.**

"**Yata! Yata!"**

**Then Tiashe gave Fushimi to Munakata. And he said to him," Now, now it's goi-"**

"**Let go off me stupid glasses! I want to be with yata!" Fushimitries to break free from **

**Munakata's hand to near yata. He kicks and punches Munakata with all his might to break free.**

"**Then I guess I have no choice then." Said Munakta with a tick of his glasses **

**and pressure points Fushimi with a hard blow thus, made Fushimi unconsciouss. **

"**I-I'm fading away. Someone's calling my name, but I can't answer his call(Saru! Saruu!)."**

"**That should do it." Said Munakata with aa tick of his glasses.**

"**Saru! Saru!" **

**Yata runs toward Saru,but was being caught by one of the ladies that was standing by. And as yata was about to call Fushimi's name one more time, he saw Fushimi fainting.**

"**Saru!,(tears and tears flowing) Saru, *tch SARU!.**

"***tch Why do you have to **

**bring those memories back monkey?" **

"**Cause that was the only memory I have with **

**you."**

"**Then, why did you leave Homura?"**

"**That "Mikoto" took you away from me."**

"**So that's the reason why you left homura?... YOU LEFT ME?!... Hear this Saru( points his bat toward Fushimi)... no matter what you did in the past... I will always think of you as my best friend.. even Mikoto-san will never have this title.**

**Then all of a sudden Fushimi's body just moved by itself uncontrollably.**

" **Wh-what's happening to me?! My body's moving on it's own!"**

"**stop joking Fushimi!"**

**Then Fushimi's body positioned a stance and then moved quickly as an eagle and was about to hit Yata.**

"**Wacth out Yata!"**

**Then Yata blocks all Fishimi's attacks. And all of a sudden, a voice from behind Fushimi was speaking to him.**

"**Fushimi~"**

"**Who are you?! Show yourself!"**

"**Fushimi, have you forgotten about me? I'm your inner me that you have seek refuge a long time ago. And now, my precious Fushimi,(hugs fushimi at the back and whispers to him in the ear with a lick in his tongue) let me take care of this one for you."**

**And then as Yata was about to hit Fushimi in the bat, he then grabbed the bat and broke it and then hits yata everywhere.**

"**Saru! What are you doing?!"**

"**WHO ARE YO CALLING SARU BRAT?! HE"S MINE! He strayed away because he wants to be with you! And because of you... you... you... STOLE HIM AWAY FROM ME!**

**Then the dark side of Fushimi started to hit yata many times but failed to do so.**

***tch WHAT(defenses himself) WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SARU?!" Strikes Saru with his bat.**

**But Fushimi defense himself from Yata's blow. " YOUR TOO WEAK TO CALL HIM SARU! YOUWEAK BRAT!**

"**What?! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU SARU?!" Whacks Fushimi with his bat.**

**Then Fushimi was hit by Yata's blow but was left unhurt.**

"**Is that all you've got brat?! He then broke his bat, and picked up Yata and threw him on the ground. And as Yata was hit on the ground, he then saw a vision in place full of darkness. It was like a cave with no lights can enter the cave. And then at one particular sight, Yata saw the real Fushimi. Tied up in ropes. And his body was full of bruises in his body. And he said with a weak voice:**

"**Yata, help me. I have been prison from this place all these time. Help me to get free in this place full of darkness and pain. "**

**And that's where Yata realized Fushimi's pain and sadness he have felt through the years of pain and torment. **

"**S-S-SARU!" Glomps Fushimi and pins him down on he floor.**

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP IT" As the dark Fushimi was trying to break free.**

"**NO! I"m NOT GOING TO LET GO UNTIL YOU LET GO OF THE REAL FUSHIMI!**

"**Help me Yata, I need you." Says the real Fushimi to Yata for he was about to be gone.**

"**IDIOT MONKEY!(hugs Fushimi) COME BACK TO ME! Yata hugs fushimi tightly.**

"**...Hahah...HAHAHAHAHAH! Let...Go ... OF MY PRECIOUS! He then grabbed Yata and threw him on the ground. And hits Yata with a very powerful punch. But Yata stands up and walks forward to Fushimi and hugged him casually and said with tears flowing in his eye just like when he was still in the orphanage and said to Fushimi,**

"**Please... Come back to me, Saru."**

"**LET GO OFF ME!" He then punched Yata and Yata was throwned down on the floor and was unable to stand up.**

" **Well, I have to go, since you, a weak person can't handle a strong person like me. You are not fitted to protect my pre-"**

**And then Yata stand up with his little strength left and went forward again to Fushimi and hugged him again and said to him.**

" **Fushimi, please come back to me. I'm sorry if I was not looking for you when we were in Homura. And I never realized that you always needed my help and I never realized it. I miss you presence around me. I want my best friend back... So please...(hugs Fushimi tightly)... Come back to me.**

**And then all of a sudden Fushimi fell down in Yata's arm. **

"**Saru! Saru are you okay?"**

**Then Fushimi starts to waku up and said,**

"**Mi-misaki?"**

"**Saru? Saru is that really you?"**

**Fushimi stands up and pats his uniform and said."**

**Who else would call you misaki in a creepy way."  
Then filled with joy and happiness as his friend was back to normal.**

"**Saru! Saru your back!" Hugs Fushimi until both of them fell down on the floor.**

"**Yes, I'm back."**

"**U-um, Saru?"**

"**What is it Misaki?"**

" **Um, I was wondering, can we continue the fight?"**

**Silence arose and then Fushimi patted Yata's head and said,"**

**No."**

"**What?! What's with the sudden "no" Saru? **

"**I still have some business to do. I have no time to go and fight with you again, misaki."**

"**tch* really Saru?" Frustratedly while looking up in the sky. " You know what saru...**

**I love fighting with you more than were just sit around a pole and play games …...**

**fighting with you... makes you sense you presence around me... and more**

**importantly... I can show you that I am more better than you are Sa~ruuuuu." Smiles while looking at Fushimi's eye deeply.**

"**It sure does Mi~sa~ki. Ja, I've got to go. Still have some business to **

**make and done."**

"***tch, still that annoying tone... heh.. jah, see you around."**

**Yata gets up and was about to walk away as Fushimi called him.**

"**Hey yata."**

**Yata turns around.**

"**What is it monkey?"**

"**Just before you leave, I want to say to you...(turns around and says).. Thanks for saving me, my precious friend."**

**And then walks away with happiness in his heart.**


End file.
